In related art, in a display device of 8K, 4K, or the like, an assumed viewing-and-listening distance becomes short, and a wider viewing angle compared to a display device in related art is demanded. Actually, in an ultra high definition (UHD) standard in China, it is desired that an angle range in which an average Δu′ v′ of color shifts from the front of nine colors including halftones is 0.02 or less be 65° or more in the left-right direction.
However, even a current liquid crystal display device of a VA scheme, in which multi-domain vertical alignment drive (MVA) or multi-pixel drive (MPD) is incorporated, has not been able to clear the UHD standard in China.
PTL 1 discloses that one frame period is divided into two subframe periods, a whole gray-scale number is divided into three regions, and different voltage application patterns are thereby conducted for a low gray-scale region, an intermediate gray-scale region, and a high gray-scale region. Specifically, in a low gray-scale region, the voltage that corresponds to zero gray-scale and the voltage that corresponds to an input gray-scale number (hereinafter, original gray-scale number) are displayed (applied) in the respective subframe periods.
In an intermediate gray-scale region, the voltage that corresponds to the original gray-scale number and the voltage that corresponds to intermediate gray-scale s between zero gray-scale and the original gray-scale number are applied in the respective subframe periods. PTL 1 discloses a driving method in which in a high gray-scale region, the voltages that correspond to the original gray-scale numbers are applied for both of the two subframe periods. Accordingly, white floating that occurs in a case of intermediate gray-scale display may be reduced.